marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rafael Sosi (A!)
"Rafael Sosi" is the twelfth episode of Assemble!. Plot -Agent Roger – Maria Hill said to James. –This is Agent Rafael Sosi, and he, as a higher ranked Agent, can give you orders. And you will have to obey. Is this clear? – James looked up at the young man. He was around 6’0’’, had messy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with details in red, with a tan trench coat over it. -Yes, Agent Hill – James nodded and shook Sosi’s hand. -So you’re Rebecca’s ex-boyfriend? – Rafael asked. James’ expression fell to the ground at the “ex”, but he ignored it. –Yes… Were you there when Viper… You know… - -Killed her? No. – Agent Sosi shook his head. -Oh… -Roger bit his bottom lip. -Blizzard is attacking the city. He’s sent by A.I.M. – Agent Sitwell told the Agents. –We want you to go and stop him. – -Yes Agent Sitwell. – Agent Sosi said. The Agents flew to the city, where Gill was freezing the civilians. When they parked the Quinjet, Blizzard froze it. Both Agents jumped down from the vehicle. -S.H.I.E.L.D. just sent two agents? – Donald laughed. –They underestimate me. – -I would say they overestimate you. – Rafael smirked. -Oh, Agent Sosi… Who’s your friend? – -Agent Roger, Agent Shaffer’s ex-boyfriend. – -I’m really sorry about your ex-loved one’s death… Too bad she was in red numbers. She’s probably in hell right now. – -Take that back Blizzard! – Roger shouted. -Didn’t you know she was an Agent? – Gill laughed. –That adds “lying” to her long record. – -Gill, why this much of a chat? – Agent Rafael asked, chuckling. –You don’t have anything to attack us with? – -You just shouldn’t have said that – Blizzard smirked and fired an ice beam at both of them. While it froze Agent Roger, it didn’t do anything to Rafael. –Wha-What’s wrong?! – -Uhm, maybe you didn’t know my suit resists extreme heat, or extreme cold. – He grinned and pulled out his weapon, the Stark Resilient, made by Anthony Stark himself. He shot Donald Gill and then kicked him right in the face. While Blizzard was dizzy, he handcuffed him. Some minutes later, Agent Coulson arrived to take Blizzard to a prison and take both Agents back to the Helicarrier, due to the other one being frozen. -How will you unfroze James? – Rafael asked Phil. -We unfroze the Captain once, and he had been frozen for over 70 years. This minute thing will be easy to handle. – Philip replied. -Touché- Rafael laughed and they took off back to the Helicarrier. Gallery FrozenQuinjet.png|Blizzard freezing a Quinjet IceBeam.png|Blizzard firing his Ice Beam at Agent Roger and Agent Sosi SosiResilientBlizzard.png|Agent Sosi shooting his Stark Resilient at Blizzard SosiKickBlizzard.png|Agent Sosi kicking Blizzard Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Donald Gill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! AIM Arc Category:Assemble! Season One